


You Know, Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You enjoy some late running away and snuggling night with Dean.Square Filled: Sung to Sleep (Fluff bingo)





	You Know, Hearts Don't Break Around Here

You closed your eyes as Dean caressed your neck, his nose rubbing on your skin carefully and caressing your back.

You were in the middle of nowhere, lied down on your truck’s back over a fluffy blanket, watching the stars.

“When I was a teen, I always saw movies of people going over roofs and watching the stars or… Pointing at clouds and trying to give them some sort of shapes like a bunny or something,” you confessed. “I wanted this kind of thing for me one day.”

He only chuckled at you. His whole body was over yours in an  _almost crushing_ but bearable way. You just loved the way he felt against you and his body shielded you from anything else. That was how you slept, a tangled mess that shielded each other’s body from whatever was near.

“We’re in love, aren’t we?” you whispered into his ear.

He smiled, moving his hand to your hair, caressing the locks and making little curls with his finger.

You had a history of relationships. You didn’t have the best luck – or  _any luck_ for saying –, the few ones you had usually ended you with a broken heart.

“I think we do,” he whispered.

You took a long breath and moved your hand down to enlace your fingers into his.

“Can we stay here forever?” he questioned in a whisper. “It’s perfect.”

You opened a smile.

“Maybe,” you sighed. “It’s perfect, indeed.”

You closed your eyes.

“We can try,” you decided.

He smiled against your skin, and you sighed, humming a song and feeling him chuckle against your skin.

You stood there for a moment and looked down when you noticed how Dean had fallen asleep in your arms, calmly and steady, so you just stood still. You could stay there for some time for him.

  



End file.
